Drought & Sin: Waiting For The Sun and Revenge!
by AlvaRoom
Summary: [Cartelera] Busco redención en el desierto y solo fué abandonada a morir en el. Ahora busca venganza. Con ese objetivo, Ember deberá formar a la cuadrilla más descabellada de toda San Palomino y así emprender una debacle violenta que terminará en la mayor cruzada de motociclistas jamás vista. Sus enemigas: "Sisters of the Dawn". Con la participación especial de Ocellus.


© 2010 - 2019 Hasbro, Inc. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Warning:** Learn some Spanish, first world lazy boy.

 **Nota de la autora:** Se recomienda leer Drought & Sin con una fuente de letra Times New Roman o Liberation para la aplicación móvil. Por favor dejar sus opiniones al terminar de leer. Disfrute de la lectura.

* * *

No podemos culparla, Ember siempre fue una mujer violenta e impulsiva. Ya seguía los pasos de su madre, Ase Ryūjin quien antes de morir de cirrosis era conocida como la Cabeza del Dragón líder de sus Bloody Mountain Boys, se decía que era capaz de escupir fuego luego de beber licor directo del alambique, de ahí también su aliento de dragón. Por otra parte, Ember compartía ciertas tendencias heredadas de su padre Torch Fireborn, quien le heredó el don de la violencia pues le gustaba gritar a diario, algo que su hija odiaba pero llegaba a utilizar para conseguir lo que quería. Con el tiempo la muchacha aprendió que había otras formas de conseguir lo que uno quiere, así que desde entonces comenzó a acostarse hasta que… Bueno, digamos que Ember Fireborn hizo algo muy malo. Tomando prestada la motocicleta de su amada, desapareció de su ciudad y emprendió rumbo al desierto en busca de redención.

Lo que había hecho, lo hizo en nombre del amor.

 **PRÓLOGO**

La tormenta impera sobre cada faro, flores muertas reposan sus pétalos marchitos para luego ser arrancadas del suelo por un sometedor viento aullador. Lluvia amaina sobre la cabeza de tan desolada mujer, montada en la motocicleta tan oscura como aquella noche de verano, recorre la carretera inmisericorde de vaga humanidad mientras se pregunta si es capaz de encontrar el perdón dentro de su corazón, pues cometió un delito y deberá ser cazada. Ve a lo lejos un cartel de neón. En su búsqueda de expiar sus culpas desacelera de a poco hasta tener a aquel brillante resplandor a pocos metros sobre ella. Aquel lugar se llama Calli's y es una parada más en su interminable viaje por la carretera… O eso piensa. Y le provoca extrañeza, estos eran días iguales a aquellos donde uno desea no haber nacido, pero Ember se encuentra vacía de ideas como para tomar la iniciativa de dejar pasar la fuerte llamada del resguardo y termina descendiendo de la motocicleta para luego dejarla encadenada a un poste aledaño al estacionamiento. Miserable viste un mono de cuero negro provocador a la par de una chaqueta bordada con su nombre, un dragón durmiente y un ruiseñor que se posa sobre ese enorme cráneo. Cargando una gran mochila repleta de carga innecesaria, todo su ser se acerca a aquella cantina recubierta de ventanas, a paso firme sin tropezar sus botas resuenan contra el pavimento y ya sin titubear abre la puerta oyendo las campanas de viento sonar. Para los demás, un turista en tierras prohibidas. Para ella, violencia encarnada. Al acabar la noche nadie sabría la verdad detrás de su llegada, pero tampoco importará.

A Calli's le rodea un aura que se siente familiar, desde sus lamparones proyectando su tenue luz, hasta sus carcomidas mesas de roble y abedul. Así apenas entrar Ember nota como todo emana calidez y logra oír Iggy Pop "The Passenger" reproduciéndose a volumen bajo debido al sónar austero de una rockola conservada en una esquina, y aún estando algo despintada, parece no parar de brillar. —Está cantina solo es habitada por fantasmas del camino —piensa Ember al sentir escalofríos—. Al observar la barra central que hace gala de una nula presencia humana, nuestra protagonista en grato error descubre a una jovencita de escuálida apariencia que viste un vestido floreado que podría incluso ser un camisón. Está utiliza su único ojo para leer aquel libro relleno de incontables páginas, estas parecen inspirar travesía y sueños sin fin; en su incomprensible murmurar deja oír una cita interesante: —"Y así vió llegar a la mujer blanca, con su acérrimo deseo de salvaje. El viento violento fuerte brebaje, se dirigió al desierto y se quedó ahí". —su voz es infantil y deja deducir una fuerte impresión de miedo general—.

—Tan muerto no estaba como yo pensaba —dice Ember en voz alta para lograr captar esa atención sumergida dentro de tan llamativa ficción—.

Y lo logra, la joven levanta la mirada y deja caer su libro al ver a aquella mujer de mirada chabacana, se ruboriza al notar tan confiada sonrisa e intenta hablar, toma un bocanada de aire y deja escapar en su débil presenciar varias palabras que no se logran escuchar: —Bi-bienvenida a Calli's señorita, ¿busca bebida o prefiere esperar a alguien más? —solo eso consigue captar Ember luego de aquel veloz balbucear—.

—Busco olvidar, pero bebida no quiero tocar —dice Ember mientras suelta su carga en el suelo y toma asiento frente a su anfitriona, está baja la cabeza—. Solo complica las cosas, y no quiero complicarlas más de lo que están. ¿Podrías servirme agua? Solo para hidratarme he venido y luego partiré, de nuevo saldré rumbo a mi destino.

—Ehem. ¿Que les pasa a ustedes los renegados y su deseo por morir en lo desconocido? — pregunta al sujetar una botella de agua—. No sería prudente ni mucho menos digno dejarse caer en las fauces del coyote merodeador —temblorosa, sirve el líquido—.

—Tampoco sería prudente dejar una cantina a manos de una niña tuerta, pero aquí estás y estás derramando el agua —avergonzada ante las palabras de la motorista, aquella chica levanta súbitamente la botella—. ¿Que edad tienes, diez años?

—Tengo quince años y soy completamente capaz de llevar a cabo mis tareas dentro de Calli's —exclamó ofendida la presunta barista—. E-es solo que a veces no percibo bien la profundidad, no es algo que deba molestarle… —Ember se mantenía en silencio, incómodo silencio—. ¿En serio piensa salir bajo la tormenta?

—Así es, porque no merezco más que la tempestad voluminoso he inherente del tormento —Ember calla repentinamente, como si olvidara sus líneas—. Eh, ésto —nuestra protagonista se queda sin habla, prefiere morder la uña de un dedo que hace tiempo desapareció—. Tormento venidero... —decide beber el agua, avergonzaba de sus capacidades poéticas e intelectuales—. ¿Cual era la pregunta?

—¿S-si piensa salir bajo la tormenta?

—Oh, claro. Sip, eso pienso hacer —responde Ember y termina de beber—. Bueno, eso fue refrescante… —mira a los ojos a su anfitriona, está esconde su mirar—. Creo que será mejor que me vaya. Supongo que debo decir gracias por todo —se levanta del asiento y procede a tomar su mochila—.

—¡Espere, por favor! —exclamó la presunta tuerta provocando que Ember se diera media vuelta para mirarla fijamente—. ¿Po-por qué quiere olvidar?

—Honestamente no se que quiero, solo lo que busco. —Ember enseña las llaves de la motocicleta, de esta cuelga un símbolo de un sol partido en dos—. Cuando lo encuentre podré volver con la frente en alto, me estarán esperando. Por favor, no confundas mi apariencia con la de una simple bandolera o algún jinete de carretera. Solo soy una joven mujer de Nueva Canterlot cuya vida le ha tocado una mala mano.

—Entonces, lamento decirle lo siguiente pero… —la presunta barista apunta hacia fuera, en donde cae la lluvia—. Creo que la vida planea redoblar su apuesta.

La motorista descarriada observa hacia el exterior, en silencio se acerca a las ventanas y traga aquella hórrida sensación de temor, frente a ella se acumulada el peligro vestido con chaquetas de cuero. Un banda conformada no por diez, sino quince mujeres de mirada penetrante aparcaban en el estacionamiento, algunas posaban sobre sus motocicletas y otras de pie con un cigarrillo en su boca, observan Calli's mientras parecen partirse de risa, otras prefieren silbar. Desde las sombras se aparece quién se deduce es su líder de cuadrilla, un casco desfigurado cubre su cabeza y este parece tener dos astas ensartadas de lado a lado, en estas están enroscadas flores secas. Bajo la luz del neón se deja leer el bordado de aquellas chaquetas:

—Drought & Sin —dice la chica del vestido floreado, parece petrificada—.

—"Sisters of The Dawn" —recita Ember con la mirada fija en tan bizarra cornamenta—. Han venido por costumbre violenta, les llaman desde el llano y corren a través del viento por una llamada a la acción. Sea como sea, no pensaba salir de aquí con las manos limpias, serán mi llamado hasta que logré hallar mis verdaderas intenciones —aquellas mujeres parecen cautivadas por su motocicleta, Ember lanza su carga y se dispone a salir—. Es hora de entrar en escena.

—¿Q-qué creés que haces? —pregunta la inocente barista—. No salgas, nada bueno augura cuando porta las flores del vendaval.

Nada le detiene ante la llamada a la acción, nuestra motorista descarriada marcha sin miedo hacia el estacionamiento. Al revelarse descubre que han rodeado las inmediaciones, comienzan incluso a formar un círculo alrededor de ella. Nada importa desde dentro —Nada importa desde fuera, solo escuchamos los sonidos del viento —piensa Ember, o al menos alguien muy parecida a ella—. Sin poder reaccionar ante su situación, todas esas bestias vestidas de cuero empiezan a tararear y a chasquear sus dedos, sin excepción. La cornamenta andante emana humo y hedor a aceite, su esbelta figura es opacada por su mera sombra que tambaleante corta una noche de tormenta que no parecía acabar. Está al parecer se prepara a cantar junto a sus compañeras lo que provoca en Ember una marisma de vagos recuerdos de cómo su pelirroja solía cantarle, llevándola a cometer el error de confundir aquel febril amor con una demente obsesión del salvaje amaestrado por la voz femenina que palpita notas de pesados sonidos. Y nada sonaba más alejado al hogar, eran otras pistas que ahora retumban en tus oídos, pero para ella sonaban igual a una antigua canción de los Doors...

 ** _[My Wild Love - The Doors]_**

My wild love went ridin'  
She rode all the day  
She wrote to the devil  
And asked him to pay  
The devil was wiser  
It's time to repent  
He asked her to give back  
The money she spent

My wild love went ridin'  
She rode to the sea  
She gathered together  
Some shells for her head  
She rode and she rode on  
She rode for a while  
Then stopped for an evening'  
And lay her head down

She rode on to Christmas  
She rode to the farm  
She rode to Japan  
And we entered a town  
By this time the river  
Had changed one degree  
She asked for the people  
To let her go free

My wild love is crazy  
She screams like a bird  
She moans like a cat  
When she wants to be heard  
My wild love went ridin'  
She rode for an hour  
She rode and she rested  
And then she rode on  
Ride, c'mon

Quedando cara a cara ambas se dan cabida a una cuenta regresiva, Ember aprieta los puños esperando a que esa mujer lance el primer golpe. Llegan a una insufrible calma para dejar pasar luego unos segundos de silencio, Ember y la cornamenta andante se miran de arriba a abajo pero de nuevo nada pasa; entonces retumban a lo lejos truenos y relámpagos, rayos caen pero no logran inmutar a ninguna de las dos, mientras que la lluvia empapa a todos esos párpados repletos de impaciencia. Repitiendo el proceso hasta que nuestra protagonista se acerca a su motocicleta sin antes aprovechar para chocar hombros con su contrincante, en ese instante, la cornamenta andante le silba a Ember, llamando su atención y lanzándole un par de llaves hacia sus pies. Está descubre cómo embarrado se encontraba el sol quebrado de su pelirroja, con furia en su pecho intenta mantener la calma.

Así son las cosas, ni corta ni perezosa, la cornamenta andante levanta su visera, dejando al descubierto un par de ojos almendra tan vibrantes que parecen oro, tiene la palabra y da uso de ella: —No me agradas, incluso peor... Tu me caes mal —comenzó diciendo y se tronó los nudillos—. Tenemos un problema supongo, pero la pregunta es, ¿cómo arreglaremos esto?

—No lo haremos, ahora mismo tú abandonarás este lugar con calma, llevándote contigo a tu grupo de coristas —responde Ember y luego levanta sus llaves, limpia un poco el emblema—. ¿Entiendes eso, compañera?

—Oh, por supuesto, compañera —se aproxima a Ember y toca su hombro—. Solo hay un problema… —ambas miradas vuelve a chocar—. Si tú de verdad no buscarás problemas, no me hubieras dado con el hombro en primer lugar. Acaso piensas que no sé quién eres —esa no fue una pregunta—. Eres La Cabeza de Dragón de Nueva Canterlot, protegida del trotamundos escarlata.

Harta de esa situación, Ember toma tanto del codo como de la muñeca a esa mujer, ejerciendo presión suficiente para dejarla de rodillas. Toda su cuadrilla se dispone a arremeter, pero son detenidas por la mano de su líder, que con confianza ríe como desquiciada: —Jajajaja… Ahhh, cielos SÍ —gime y grita con extraña pasión—. Entonces, dímelo de una vez, ¿cómo arreglaremos esto al final?

Ember observa a lo lejos y ve como detrás de las ventanas de Calli's se esconde la presunta barista totalmente aterrada, solamente su pupila presenta una contradicción inherente e inexplicable, pareciera estar esperando con la misma impaciencia que las demás. Bajo ese descubrimiento, Ember se avergüenza e incómoda, decide soltar a su rival, sube a su motocicleta mientras que la cornamenta andante se levanta, sus ojos rasgados demuestras que bajo ese casco hay una amplia sonrisa. La motorista descarriada enciende la motocicleta y se acerca a la entrada del bar, es seguida aún por las miradas insatisfechas de la cuadrilla; de dentro sale la joven anfitriona, cargando a duras penas la carga innecesaria hasta dejarla a los pies de Ember.

—N-no entiendes lo que sucederá ahora, será aún peor —dice con voz quebrada la barista—. Deberías haberte quedado dentro, pudimos haber arreglado las cosas de una mejor manera.

—¿Me podrías repetir tu nombre? —pregunta Ember al colocarse su carga—.

—Nunca te lo he dicho.

—Mejor, supongo que debo decir gracias por todo —dice Ember y con una sonrisa le estrecha la mano—. Buena suerte y próspera vida renacuajo —su mano es recibida justo a tiempo para que la tormenta estalle en todo su esplendor—.

La motorista descarriada abandona Calli's, saliendo de nuevo al camino. Pasados los kilómetros decide ponerse a recordar, recuerda un punzante temor que se encorva en una esquina, que pide por favor una oportunidad, que se aferra a su espalda. A una hermosa mujer de radiante cabellera rojiza y a una desorientada muchacha vestida de hechicera. Escucha en lo profundo del subconsciente, susurros, murmullos, pero con un temporal así sobre su cabeza no logra identificar ninguna voz familiar —¿A dónde iré? ¿Cuándo llegaré? —se pregunta es lo seguro, aunque no le logre oír—. Sin opciones aparentes ni lados paralelos está está a merced del desierto, servida, sin salida. Más no dejaría de andar hasta donde su cordura pueda funcionar, en eso su cordura le lleva a entrar en razón, algo raro pasaba desde que dejó Calli's, alguien a estado siguiéndola…

Y en ese momento, de un brinco salen de la negrura, de derecha a izquierda se llena de motociclistas, detrás una camioneta y un deportivo clásico que le empieza a pisar los talones. Acelera con fuerza e intenta zigzaguear, se le aproximan desde ambos lados, portando tuberías estás bestias golpean su espalda, Ember responde al sacar de su carga una porra la cual utiliza para golpear la mano de una de sus atacantes, golpeándola con tanta fuerza que suelta la tubería y vuelve a acoplarse torpemente con la cuadrilla dejando paso a otras dos, mientras nuevas atacantes se aproximan, la otra que aún golpea se desestabiliza por un bache dejando expuesto su brazo, dando tiempo para que Ember lo tome y lo tuerza, perdiendo la porra en el proceso aunque consiguiendo la tubería, otra vez armada golpea a su rival lo suficiente para provocar que en su desesperación cambie de carril… ¡Bang! Es lo que se oye al verla impactar a gran velocidad contra un camión de carga. El accidente lleva a las hermanas a replegarse para todos lados, de ahí Ember nota como la cornamenta andante se posiciona sobre la caja de la camioneta, esta tiene una ballesta entre sus manos y parece ansiosa por disparar, para impedirlo nuestra protagonista lanza esa tubería contra la camioneta, reventando el parabrisas y haciendo que su conductora tome distancia, ignorado a su líder y dejando pasar al deportivo. Ahora, a punto de ser arrinconada y con el deportivo intentando tirarla del camino, Ember toma la decisión de lanzar su carga contra el vehículo, pero se precipita y termina enfrentada ante otras motoristas que logran robarle la carga; con esa pérdida no le queda otra idea, se encuentra cansada y a punto de perder lo poco de juicio que le queda. —Hijos de perra, maldición… ¿Y ahora qué hago? —se pregunta pero en vano, ya la han alcanzado—. Decreciendo la velocidad, acepta que no podrá escapar, a una velocidad estable vuelve a quedar frente a frente con la cornamenta andante, le apunta con la ballesta y dispara.

Se siente aquel impacto al sumergirse milímetro a milímetro en su hombro, volando un coágulo de sangre que impregna la ropa de un tono rojo y morado. Lentamente Ember va perdiendo el enfoque del camino, lo único que le queda por hacer es adentrarse a las profundidades del desierto. Eso decide, un gran error. Sin noción del lugar, ni siquiera el tiempo, va atravesando esa sequedad sin luz o esperanza: y cada vez peor de la vista, arranca el sol del llavero para pegarlo a su pecho, pareciera que sus atacantes solo esperan a verla caer. Se queda sin aire, no puede hacer nada: —Sunset. ¿Y ahora qué hago? —pregunta al cerrar los ojos, lo último que dirá antes que nada—.

Y nada más pasó.

Fogonazos de luz artificial, pisadas y gritos, un par de ojos almendra le observan con burla, a su lado otra dama de expresión indiferente junto a otra que cabecea de un lado a otro debido a sonar de sus auriculares. Corridas, destellos y truenos lejanos, Ember apenas logra ver cómo de a poco van cargando y encadenando la motocicleta de su amada a una camioneta. Luego, de nuevo silencio. "Déjenla aquí, que sea comida de los cuervos". Y de nuevo silencio, solo voces del pasado dentro de su cabeza:

* * *

 _—¿A dónde piensas ir? —le pregunto Sunset con angustia—. Confía en mí, es mejor que te quedes conmigo, podremos arreglar lo sucedido de una mejor manera —le tomó el brazo, pero ella estaba decidida a partir—._

 _—Si verdaderamente pensaras eso no me hubieses dado las llaves en primer lugar —al oírla, Sunset le soltó el brazo—. Eso pensé, gracias por soportarme por tanto tiempo Sunset Shimmer —apenada, Sunset escondió el rostro—.Uff, no hagas eso… —Ember levantó el rostro de su amada, se miraron a los ojos como si fuera la primera vez—. No será esta nuestra última vez juntas, lo prometo._

 _—Y confío en tus promesas —se tomaron de la mano con fuerza y compartieron una sonrisa confianzuda—. Nos veremos cuando nos veamos, que así sea entonces._

* * *

 _—Que así sea entonces —abre tus ojos—._

 **[Waiting For The Sun - The Doors]**

Todo ha desaparecido, solo quedas tú frente al sol de lo salvaje. Tu carga, tu vehículo e incluso tu propio sol, todo se ha desvanecido. Oyes a las aves carroñeras que te recuerdan a esa mujer que tanto odias.

Solo una cosa perdura tras tanta violencia, una cosa que te permite levantarte y caminar y caminar y caminar sobre las fauces del coyote merodeador.

Un deseo básico e innegable, un deseo de **VENGANZA**.

* * *

 _Una película escrita y dirigida por: Quentin Taran-quino._

 _Protagonizada por Ember en el papel de Ember Fireborn._

 _Con la participación especial de Ocellus como Ginebra Ryder._

 _Y presentando al talentoso dúo de Lemon Zest e Indigo Zap._

 _En..._

 **Drought & Sin:**

 **Waiting For The Sun and… Revenge!**

 **VERANO 2019**

* * *

© 2010 – 2019 Hasbro, Inc. Todos los derechos reservados


End file.
